Skarlet
Skarlet is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She will make her debut in Mortal Kombat (2011) as a Downloadable Character (DLC). About Skarlet Originally, Skarlet was a character rumored to have been a secret in Mortal Kombat II, though this was later proven to be a coding glitch from Kitana, much like Ermac had been a color glitch from Scorpion. She also uses two ninja swords and 4 small kunai. Storyline While not a part of the official storyline yet, Skarlet can be seen multiple times throughout story mode amongst the background warriors. Biographies Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities ﻿So far, all that is known about her powers is that she can manipulate blood. Signature Moves *'X-Ray:' Skarlet forces her palm into the opponent's face, shattering their skull. Then she kicks them in the face, shattering it even more.﻿thumb|250px|right Fatalities *'Blood Thirsty:' Skarlet takes one of her ninja swords and stabs her opponent in the neck. She then takes the other sword and slashes her opponent´s throat, holding them back as she lets their blood gush on her face. (MK 2011)thumb|250px|right Appearance Skarlet has red hair tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a ninja mask over her face and neck. She also has kunai strapped onto her right leg; it is speculated they are featured in her moveset. Character Development Skarlet is based on the (debunked) rumor of Skarlet in Mortal Kombat II. Supposedly, a red palette swap of Kitana, little was known about her aside from that. On September 10th, 2010, Ed Boon' updated his twitter with an image of the leg of an unknown, red-clad, female character. Speculation has abounded that this might be a redesign of Sareena or Skarlet. Boon had initially promised to release the full image should Shao Kahn win against Gears of War's General RAAM in Gamespot's "All Time Greatest Villain" Contest. However, after Shao Kahn's loss, no additional information as to the identity of this character was given for months. She has been seen since in the background of the Kahn's Arena during gameplay videos for ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011). On March 26th, 2011, Gamepro released information regarding which characters would be available as Downloadable Content (DLC) in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011). Skarlet was revealed – although her name was not. Through hacking of the game, Skarlet was discovered, as well as having a Babality model, but thus far the model does not move and is likely glitched. Game Information She appears briefly in MKII, as a red, glitched Kitana. It was most likely a graphical problem. Trivia *She is the third character based on a rumor to have been made playable, the first two being Ermac and Blaze, respectively. **Also, she is the first rumored character to make an appearance as DLC. *Skarlet makes a cameo appearance in the opening Story Mode cinematic. She appears among the other fighters. She's also seen chained up in Kahn's Colosseum. *Before her release as an official character, Skarlet was known simply as "The Lady in Red." *Skarlet was first rumored to be Kira, by a lot of people. Gallery UknownFemaleCharacter.jpg|The teaser image of Skarlet Scarlet01.png|Skarlet vs Jade Scarlet02.png|Skarlet vs Johnny Cage Scarlet03.png|Skarlet Render Scarlet04.png|Skarlet´s cameo in Mortal Kombat 2011´s Story Mode scarlet05.png|Skarlet´s cameo in Mortal Kombat 2011´s Story Mode Immagineffx.png|Skarlet chained in Kahn's Arena 0015.png|The Skarlet glitch appears in Mortal Kombat II Skarletmk9.png|Skarlet Scarlet06.jpg|Skarlet's model Scarlet07.jpg|Skarlet's Alternate Costume NCMK9Scarlet3.jpg|Skarlet vs Smoke Skarlet03bywildboyz.png|Skarlet Character Relationships References es:Skarlet ru:Скарлет Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Work in progress Category:Rumor Characters Category:Female Ninjas Category:Downloadable Character